5 Things You Shouldn't Do in Forks
by Peace-Love-And-Mokneys7112
Summary: NOT A LIST!Strange things keep happening to our favorite characters that break the unwritten rules that keep their secret.Will they figure out who's doing it?Rated 'T' just in case!


Hi people! So, this fic will be about 5 chapters, and each chapter will have a different "not to do" thing. I know I have 2 other fics that I haven't updated in a long time but I kinna have a writer's block, so I'm taking a break from them, although I WILL try to update them in the near future! Thanks and hope u guys like this chapter, ~P.L.A.M.7112(Peace Love And Monkeys 7112)

Oh! by the way, all of this belongs 2 Meyer!

**Five things I promised I would never do while in Forks/ La Push:**

**1) I will not steal werewolves' clothing while they are in wolf form and do any type of damage to their clothing.**

Seth Clearwater was happy. It had been a pretty normal day, so far. He had been to the Cullen's that morning but Quil and Embry, who were supposed to be 'guarding' the house, were playing a game of "extreme go fish" and they didn't need him. So he'd gone back to La Push to see if there was anything to do. He thought about taking Jacob's motorcycle and riding around, maybe even go to Port Angeles. He then decided then it wasn't worth it. For one, Jacob would kill him if he "borrowed" his motorcycle, Second, Leah would kill him for using Jake's motorcycle. Having one angry werewolf after you wasn't good. _Two_ werewolves and you should probably get a shovel and start digging your grave.

Seth sighed, suddenly very bored. Why was life so boring when there weren't any evil vampires running around trying to kill Bella or the Cullens? He sighed again. He looked around the beach where he was walking and suddenly hear a howl, Jacob by the sound of it, from far away. He thought it might be important, not like the last time when Jake had wanted a cheeseburger, but he didn't have any cheese…it had been…weird…He shook the thought off and started taking off his clothes so he could turn in to a werewolf, and not have to spend another 20 bucks on another pair of jeans.

Seth left his clothes behind a big rock; certain no one would find them. He ran off to the Cullen house, expecting…well anything but what he saw when he arrived.

At the Cullen house (cough**mansion**cough) everything was quiet. Too quiet. There was no one outside…Seth changed back to human and grabbed some clothes he always kept in a hollow tree. He put them on, entered the Cullen house and saw Jacob, being pinned down flat on the floor by Emmet, Edward, and Jasper while his sister, Leah, was being held back by all the other vampires (not Bella, as she and Nessie didn't appear to be there).

"What happened?" asked Seth, a little worried. This wasn't a normal scene, even if Jake and Leah were always fighting, the vampires usually didn't step in. "Oh. Hello Seth" said his sister through clenched teeth. "Can you please tell these leec-…ummmm…vampires to get off me so I can kill Jacob?!?!" To say she looked mad would be an understatement. "Ummmm…Edward?" said Seth, uncertain. "Your sister and Jacob got in an…argument. It was over the last bowl of Kraft Dinner." Emmet laughed. Edward shot him a look. "Let's just say that they both have very competitive spirits." Said Alice, possibly from behind Leah. "So…where is the last bowl of KD anyways?"Seth asked innocently. Edward motioned with his eyes to the microwave oven in the kitchen. Seth, who loved Mac and Cheese, opened the microwave door, grabbed the bowl of now cold Kraft Dinner and a spoon, and practically ate the whole thing in one gulp. He turned to smile at the two other werewolves.

"SETH CLEARWATER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" screamed Jacob and Leah together and somehow broke out of the grasp of the vampires and started chasing after Seth, who by this point had been smart enough to start running. Unfortunately, he forgot to take his clothes off before turning into a wolf, so they got ripped. _Awwwwww… _He thought._ I liked those clothes!_

_Seth Clearwater you are so dead!_ He heard his sister's thoughts first, then Jacob, who repeated the same thing, along with a few unprintable words… so anyways, Seth was definitely not going to go around to his house naked, and he didn't want to stop there and ask the vampires for clothes since Jacob and Leah would probably kill him right now if they got the chance, so he decided to go back to the beach and get his clothes from there.

He had a big head start on both of the wolves, so he got there faster than them, grabbed his clothes with his muzzle, and ran to his house. He changed back into human really fast and locked the door and went to his room, and also locked that door. He had just put his shirt and pants on when he heard the door opening behind him. Stupid Leah with her lock picking skills! He turned around and there they were (both wearing clothes by the way)…but they weren't charging at him…in fact, they were staring at him in horror. "Seth…" Said Jacob in a hoarse voice "Seth, have you been wearing that all day? In La Push?" His sister just stood at his door, mouth hanging wide open. Seth hoped she didn't swallow a bug, or they might have to do the himelick maneuver. "Ummmm" Seth said "I left them for a bit by the beach while I went to the Cullen'? What's wrong with them?" At that point Leah dragged him to the bathroom mirror. Seth almost screamed when he saw his t-shirt. It was covered with hot pink spray paint saying "I'm a WEREWOLF!!! CULLENS are VAMPIRES!" in huge, pink and orange neon letters.

"Who did this!!?!?!?!" asked Seth in shock. "I don't know…"said Leah, finally speaking "but whoever did…" continued Jacob, as if reading her thoughts "Was human!" Said Seth finally catching the strange scent on his clothing…


End file.
